


kiss me

by konshokoentaiko



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Penta Drabble, Post-The Raven King, Pynch Week, Pynch Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konshokoentaiko/pseuds/konshokoentaiko
Summary: Adam, Ronan, and the intimacy of touch.[pynch week day 6: restraint / indulgence]





	kiss me

Dating Ronan is an exercise in restraint.

Particularly around others. 

Adam has always been  _ aware _ of Ronan, of dark lashes and high cheekbones and ice-bright eyes, but kissing Ronan has unfurled a flame he thinks may never be sated. Now, unfathomably, he can have Ronan -- does have Ronan, and knows what it’s like, and wants Ronan even more for it. Every brush of skin sparks across his nerves like a drug, reawakening the parts of him that are still distant with grief in the post-demon months. 

Before this, he never knew he could starve for something that was already his.

Now it’s summer and he’s kissing Ronan hungrily on his bed in St. Agnes, scraping a hand down his chest. They haven’t been alone yet, today, and it’s burning away at his insides. He shifts to mouth at Ronan’s neck, exploratory, desperately redeeming the weeks-and-days countdown until they have to --

“God, fuck,” Ronan pants, arching up beneath the relentless touch, “fucking shit you’re so fucking greedy --”

Adam shivers. He forces himself to stop. “Sorry,” he says. “Sorry, I’m -- we can go slower.”

“What the fuck,” says Ronan. “That’s not what I meant. I like it when…” He swallows. Blinks at Adam, once, punch-drunk and dazed into honesty. “When you’re -- like this. It’s… hot, so. Don’t be sorry.”

Adam’s still embarrassed.  _ Greedy. _ He’s never said it like that before. “Are you sure it’s --”

“Just shut up and kiss me,” Ronan mutters into the pillow, and Adam laughs, and breathes, and obliges. 

\--

Ronan speaks Latin and English but his first language is neither: it’s shoulders tensing, eyebrows lifting. Body language, preceding action. 

So he’d quickly realized that Adam liked being touched -- cautious Adam, who still fist-bumped Gansey and leaned into Blue’s embrace -- and it sneaked into their friendship easy as anything. An arm slung over his shoulder, a casual poke in the back, fingers curled around his wrist to ground him. That part hasn’t changed much since they started dating, but it’s different somehow, every touch filling him with contentment. 

Maybe it’s the revelation, undeniable, of how not-casual it was after all.

Now it’s summer and he’s lying next to a still-sleeping Adam, watching idly as the pale rays of dawn begin to trickle across the Barns and into their room. He’s too awake now to fall back asleep, and he knows he should just get up before he wakes Adam too.

He stays anyway, suspended in place by perfect quietness. Adam looks tranquil and dreamlike in the light of sunrise; Ronan, unthinking, reaches out to brush his hair back.

“You know,” Adam murmurs, not opening his eyes, “you can kiss me if you really want. I don’t mind.”

Ronan flushes, caught. 

“It’s only six, dumbass,” he says. “Go back to sleep.”

But he allows himself the indulgence of a single lazy kiss before he finally gets up to tend to his plants, and as he leaves, he doesn’t miss the way Adam touches his fingers to his lips with a smile.


End file.
